All Just A Coincidence?
by Aerith The Evenstar
Summary: On a Saturday morning my family and I got see a movie and during the movie the theater is attacked by robots and I'm saved by Shadow. After saving my family, I thank him. But I soon find out that I got more than I bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**All Just A Coincidence?**

ATE: Hey readers! If you don't know who I am, I'm Aerith The Evenstar! This my second fan fiction that I've created and I hope that you all like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

I woke up today on a Saturday morning and yawned as I sat up in my bed. You're probably wondering who I am.

Hi, my name is Victoria, but I like to be called Tori for short. I'm 14 years old and I'm in the middle of my summer vacation. I have long wavy dirty blonde hair (which kind of looks like a light brown color) that touches the middle of my back and have blue eyes. I have pale skin and I'm skinny

I looked over at my nightstand as grabbed a little glass jewel that happens to be light blue and is semi-transparant. My Dad got it for me as a souvenir when my family and I went to Acapulco (which is in Mexico) for a vacation this year. I got it because the way it looked reminded me of a Chaos Emerald from the 'Sonic the Hedgehog' video games, but I knew full well that it wasn't a Chaos Emerald because they don't exist, all just fictional and creative ideas that Sega came up with.

As I got out of bed, the door to my room opened and my little sister, Jackie, came into the room. She was 10 years old and she had short curly dirty blonde hair with brown eyes, which she inherited from my Dad.

"So Tori! Which video game are we going to play today?" Asked Jackie.

I walked over to my chair that was in front of my little TV while carrying my little fake jewel.

"Come on now, Jackie! Isn't it obvious by now? We're going to play 'Shadow the Hedgehog.'" I said as I turned on my game cube and held the controller in my hands.

You see, I happened to be a big fan of the Sonic video games. Heck, I only had 4 Sonic games and they happened to be 'Sonic Advanture DX', 'Sonic Advanture 2 Battle', 'Sonic Heroes', and my personal favorite 'Shadow the Hedgehog'.

It was then that it hit me that I forgot about breakfast.

"But first, let's get something to eat, Jackie." I said.

"Okay!"

It was with that that we both went downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat. Sitting at the table was my older sister, Ashleigh, and my Dad.

Ashleigh had long straight dirty blond hair and like myself, she had blue eyes, and in my opinion, I thought she was really pretty. I saw that she was working on her latest puzzle.

My Dad had dark curly hair and had brown eyes.

At the stove was my Mom, who happened to be cooking breakfast.

My Mom had short brown straight hair along with a pair of green eyes.

"Good morning Tori and Jackie." Said my Mom. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I would like a fried egg please." I answered.

"I want bacon." Said Jackie.

My Mom went to work on cooking our food and a few minutes later our food was ready and we started to eat. It was then that my Dad spoke up.

"We're going to see a movie today that's showing at 10:00 today." Said my Dad.

"What's the movie called?" I asked.

"It's called 'John Tucker Must Die.'" Replied my Mom.

"I wanted to see that movie!" Said Jackie.

"So that means you all need to get dressed and ready."

After finishing my breakfast, I went to my room to get ready to go. I chose to wear a pair of blue jeans with a pink shirt that had buttons going down the middle. I was about to leave my room until I remembered my fake jewel, so I went over to it and placed it inside one of the pockets in my jeans. I ran as fast as I could downstairs and got in the car. When everyone was in the car we went to the Carmike Cinemas Movie Theater.

When we got their my Dad bought the tickets for the movie and popcorn for us to eat during the movie. We all went up to the person that riped the tickets and he directed up to what room the movie was showing in. We went inside the room and foung seats for us to sit in as the movie just started. While watching the movie we all had a lot of laughs and the humor that the movie displayed.

When it was in the middle of the movie, I thought I heard a cracking sound that seemed to be coming from the ceiling. I looked up and saw nothing. That was when I heard it again and turned to my Mom.

"Mom, did you hear that?" I asked.

"It was probably from the movie." Said my Mom.

It was just then that the ceiling broke open and I heard the screaming of the people as I saw rubble falling from the hole and landed 6 rows of seats down from where I was standing in the walkway. No sooner that the rubble from the ceiling fell that robots started to fall to the floor from the newly created hole and everyone in the room started to rush out the doors.

I admit I was confused at what was happening and seeing the people rush out the doors like a river was making me scared. I tried to rush out of the room, but one of the robots that fell from the ceiling made a impact on the ground so hard that it shook the very ground underneath my feet and it sent my flying through the air and land on the ground, dropping my fake jewel.

I found out that I dropped the fake jewel and I started looking for it franticly. When I found it on the ground, I was about to pick it up, but something strange happened then and there. It started to glow a bright light blue.

"_W-what the?!_" I thought. "_It's glowing! It couldn't unless it was a Chaos Emerald!_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

From my family's view (third-person view)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mom, Dad, Ashliegh and Jackie managed to get out of the room and out of the building in time, but then noticed that Tori wasn't with them!

"Where's Tori?" Cried Mom.

"She must have not been able to get out in time." Said Ashliegh.

"I'll go back for her!" Stated Jackie.

"We don't have time to get back to her! She might have taken the emergency exit." Said Dad.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tori's view (first-person view)

----------------------------------------------------------------

While I was staring at the jewel that was in my hand that was glowing a soft light blue, a robot saw me and started to rush over to where I was. I saw that it was ready to attack me!

"_I'm going to die!_" I thought as I shut my eyes tightly and held my hand in front of my face.

It was just then that I heard a voice.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shouted the voice.

It was then that I saw a blinding light with my eyelids still shut and thought that it was the light of heaven.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

ATE: Chapter 1 is done (hey I just rhymed). Please R&R. I work really hard on this story.


	2. Chapter 2

ATE: I've come back with chapter 2! Last night I saw Pirates Of The Caribbean 3 and I didn't like the ending, it was just too sad :(. Anyways please read this and give me reviews, I need to know if all of you like it.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

When the light was gone, I opened my eyes and saw the Theater across the street and saw that I was on the roof of 'Mattress Warehouse.'

"_I'm...still alive?_" I thought confused. "_Why do I feel like I'm not on the ground at all?_"

I looked at the ground that was on my left side and saw two feet that had these cool looking shoes on that had no strings.

"_Those shoes are cool! I want a pair!" _I thought. I mentally slapped myself then and there. _"This is not a joking matter at the moment! This is serious!"_

Anyway, you can see I saw a pair of shoes. If there was a pair of shoes then there had to be a person wearing them, right? I looked to my right and saw something that surprised me.

"_Shadow the Hedgehog? This can't be real!_" I thought.

The black hedgehog placed me on the ground and didn't say anything to me at all.

"T-thank you, Shadow." I said.

I saw that Shadow was staring at me. I guess he was probably wondering how I knew his name. It was then that I remembered my family.

"My family! They're in danger! You have to help them! Please, Shadow! I beg of you!"

I saw that Shadow had a far off look in his eyes and thought that he was remembering something. A few seconds later I watched as the black hedgehog got out a green Chaos Emerald and held it above his head.

"Chaos Control." Said Shadow.

It was then that I saw the same blinding light and when it was gone I found that he had left. I knew that there was nothing to do so I just waited.

--------------------------------------------------

From Shadow's view (3P)

--------------------------------------------------

Shadow started looking for the girl's family and he found all of them together outside the theater. He walked up to them while holding the green Chaos Emerald and everyone except Jackie didn't know who he was.

"Dad! That thing's holding what looks like a green version of Tori's fake jewel, and it's glowing." Said Ashleigh, stating the obvious.

"Ashleigh! That thing's Shadow the Hedgehog from the 'Sonic the Hedgehog' video games and that jewel he's holding is a Chaos Emerald!" Said Jackie.

Shadow was now wondering how the little girl also knew his name. But he saw the resemblance between the family and the girl he saved.

"Grab onto me." Ordered Shadow.

"Why would we listen to you?" Asked Ashleigh.

Shadow gave Ashleigh a cold glare.

"Because a girl asked me to find all of you and bring you back to her." Answered Shadow, keeping his cold glare on the older sister.

"We better do as he says! He might know where Tori is." Said Jackie.

The whole family grabbed onto Shadow and he teleported them back to the roof of Mattress Warehouse, where Tori was waiting.

------------------------------------------------------

Tori's view (first-person view)

------------------------------------------------------

When I saw that Shadow came back with my family, I ran over to them and hugged them all.

"Tori! We were worried about you! We thought you didn't make it out of the theater in time!" Cried my Mom.

"I was able to make it out, thanks to Shadow." I replied.

All of us looked at Shadow, who had both of his arms crossed.

"Thank you, Shadow."

Shadow said nothing .

Everyone was quiet.

"Give me the Chaos Emerald." Ordered Shadow.

We all looked at Shadow with confused looks on our faces.

"The Chaos Emerald?" I asked.

"A jewel that glows with a soft light. I know you have it." Said Shadow.

I took out my fake jewel that was still glowing out of the pocket of my blue jeans. I looked at it and started wondering if it really was a Chaos Emerald. Did he mean that my fake jewel that had started to glow when I dropped it

"That's it. That's the Chaos Emerald I was looking for." Said Shadow. "Give it to me."

I then looked up at the black hedgehog.

"No. I won't give it to you." I said.

"Then I have no choice."

Something told me that wasn't a good thing at all. Shadow ran up to me very quickly that he seemed to be as fast as a light switch going on in a room. He then grabbed my arm.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" Shouted Shadow.

It was with that that we disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt weightless while traveling with Chaos Control and if felt like the floor was missing. I didn't see my surroundings because I had my eyes closed and I was afraid to open them. When I felt like I was about to fall, I felt the ground under my feet again, and for once in my life I was thankful that any kind of ground existed.

Thinking that I was free I soon remembered that Shadow had kidnapped me and at the moment I felt his iron grip on my left arm. Just as I opened my eyes, Shadow pushed me to the ground and met the smell of green grass. After landing on the ground, I quickly got to my feet and swiftly turned to face the black hedgehog that had took me away from my family.

"This is the last time I'll ask, and your last chance to cooperate!" Said Shadow threatenly. "Give me the Chaos Emerald NOW!"

I didn't have to think twice about what to say.

"Never!" I Said.

It was then that I saw Shadow smirking while starring daggers at me (if that's even possible).

"Then I'll have to do it the hard way: by using force!"

"_Wait! There was a easy way? Oh wait, the easy way was by giving the Chaos Emerald to him. Man Tori, you definately screw this one up well._" I thought.

It was then that I noticed Shadow started to glow red and it only took seconds for my mind to register what he was doing. He was going to use Chaos Blast and I was going to get hit by it too!

"Oh shit!" I muttered.

I tried to run away, but if you have ever played Shadow the Hedgehog before, you would know that the range of Chaos Blast reached to about 20 feet and believe me, that's a long distance.

"CHAOS...BLAST!!" Shouted Shadow, who then released the powerful red blast.

Like I said before, I tried to run for my life. But knowing that I didn't have a good endurance in running long distances (heck I'm only able to run half of the first lap of the mile while doing it in school, and after that I have to walk the rest) I got hit by Shadow's attack and if I were to describe what it felt in one word, it would be 'painful'.

As I was engulfed in the blast, it felt like I was burning on the inside and outside. I screamed as the agonizing pain spread throughout my body. My body couldn't bare the pain that I was experiencing and I felt myself fall to the ground as I lost consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------

Shadow's view (3P)

--------------------------------------------------

Shadow had finally got want he was after, the Chaos Emerald. But he didn't get this far in planning about what he should do with the girl after he got the emerald. All he did was pick her up and put her on his back.

Shadow started to walk to find the next Chaos Emerald until a blue blur came up and stop to reveal a blue hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Yo Shadow! What's up?" Said Sonic.

Shadow looked at Sonic.

"I got the Chaos Emerald from this girl." Said Shadow as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sonic looked at the girl on Shadow's back.

"What happened to her?"

"She wasn't willing to give me the Chaos Emerald, so I had to take it by force. You can take her. I have no use for her."

Shadow then handed Sonic the girl and left.

--------------------------------------------------

Sonic's view (3P)

--------------------------------------------------

Sonic was left holding the girl that Shadow had gave him. He had no clue of what to do next. Sonic looked at the girl and saw bruises all over her body and that her left arm, right leg, and temple were bleeding.

"Shaodw wasn't kidding when he said that he used force to get the Chaos Emerald. He used Chaos Blast by the looks of it." Thought Sonic. "I'll take her to Cream and Vanilla's house."

With that Sonic ran to Cream's house at the speed of light (like that wasn't obvious) with the girl on his back.

------------------------------------------------------

Tori's view (1P)

------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to find that I was in a bed in a place that I wasn't familiar with. I had no idea how long I was unconscious but I decided to think about that later. When I sat up in the bed, I saw that my left arm, right leg, and forehead were wrapped up in bandages and I saw bruises all over myself (and nasty one at that).

"_Where an I? How did I get here?_" I thought while getting out of bed.

As I started walking over to the door, my body was aching, telling me to go back and lay down on the bed that I woke up in. I simply ignored the protests of my body and continued my way to the door. I knew that it was only a few feet away from me, but it seemed to be miles from where I was standing. It may be because I was weak from Shadow's attack, and it was hard to walk due to the fact that my limbs seemed to feel like lead as I made my way to the door that seperated me from the answers of knowing where I was.

"_Come on Tori... Just a few inches..._" I thought as I lifted one of my weak arms towards the doorknob

This was hard to acomplish due to the fact that it was difficult to lift my arm without struggling to hold it up for at least 5 seconds. I was soon felt happy when I finally got my hand on the stupid doorknob. Now to turn it. Funny that now it was also a hard thing to do because my hand was like lead too.

"_Was I asleep for years or something, because trying to move a muscle has now become a challenge._" I thought sarcastically.

With much difficulty I managed to get the door open. As I stepped out of the room I found myself in a hallway with a staircase to my left that went downstairs. Great! Another challange of getting to somewhere while having some difficulties. That was an understatement of the difficulties that I was soon about to encounter.

Before I was about to started walking to the stairs, I saw the walls and I decided to use them as a support and with that I made it my goal to get to the walk before going down the stairs. It took me 5 minutes damn minutes to get to that stupid wall and when I did, I soon found that using it as a support was a good idea after all since it took me half the time it would have normally taken me to get to the stairs and down them.

As I drew nearer to the staircase, I heard people talking to each other, and I could have sworn that the voices sounded familiar.

"So tell me. How did that girl get hurt like that?" Asked a woman's voice.

"Well to start, I found Shadow holding that girl while she was unconscious and went over to him. He told me that she wouldn't give him the Chaos Emerald and that he used force to get it. By the look of her injuries, I came to the conclusion that Shadow probably used Chaos Blast." Said a guy's voice.

As I listened to this conversation I slowly made my way down the stairs.

"I hope she's okay. I looked like it really hurt." Said a sweet, high-pitched, girly voice.

When I was close enough I looked around the corner to see who the voices were and was shocked to see who I was seeing. I saw Sonic the Hedgehog, Cream and her mother Vanilla the Rabbit along with the Chao named Cheese.

As soon as I started to walk into the room, Everyone there saw me and all of their gazes were on me and it was causing me to become nervous from all the attention.

"So finally decided to wake up, didn't ya?" Asked Sonic.

"What do you mean 'I finally decided to wake up'?" I asked confused.

"You were asleep for three days." Said Vanilla.

"WHAT?" I shouted, not believing what I was hearing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ATE: Done! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I was asleep for three days?" I asked. The idea of sleeping for three days was hard to grasp.

"Yeah, you were. I had to drag you here myself. And I'm--"

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" I finished. "The tall rabbit is Vanilla, and the small one is Cream, with her Chao Cheese."

"How did you know?" Asked Sonic.

"Well, to put this in the most simpliest way to explain it, in my world, all of you guys are famous characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series created by Sega." I said.

"Even Eggman and the Chaos Emeralds?" Asked Sonic.

"Sadly yes. But you still get to ruin his plan of ruling the world. And the Chaose Emeralds are in it."

It was then that Cream spoke up.

"You haven't even told us your name. What is it?" Asked Cream.

I looked at everyone in the room to make sure that it was okay.

"My name's Tori." I answered.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Vanilla.

"Same here."

It was then that one of my pockets started to glow green. I put my hand in it and felt a smooth object inside and pulled it out. What I pulled out was what looked like a green gem that was glowing and looked to have been broken off of something.

"You have a piece of the Master Emerald?" Asked Sonic.

I looked down at the blue hedgehog.

"It may seem that way. I have no clue how I got this so don't ask." I said.

"It looks like Knuckles doesn't have to look for the las piece after all. You'll have to go to Angel Island and return it to him."

"_I didn't have it with me his whole time. How did I get it?_" I Thought.

"Yeah, about that Sonic. There's a slight problem in having me go at the moment."

It didn't take long for the blue hedgehog to catch on.

"I forgot that you're still injured." Said Sonic with his hand stratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's okay. Maybe in a few days I'll be able to go. You can still tell me where it is though."

Sonic then led me outside (more like I used him as a support while walking) and I saw him pointing to a mountain that was hard not to notice.

"You see that mountain? That's where you'll be going. When you get there, you'll see the ruins of the shrine with the Master Emerald at the top." Explained Sonic.

I nodded that I understood the hedgehog.

"Okay. Let's get you back inside then." Said Sonic.

I used him as a support to walk and we made it back inside the house. As soon as we entered the house Vanilla came up to us.

"I'll take care of her, Sonic." Said Vanilla.

Sonic carefully hand me over to Vanilla and the rabbit helped me over to the table and into a seat.

"Thank you, Vanilla." I said.

"You're quite welcome." She said. "Would you like anything to eat? I'm sure you would be hungry knowing that you haven't eaten anything in three days."

"Yes please."

Vanilla then went into the kitchen and seconds later came out with a plate of food for me. I could tell that she just made it since I saw steam coming from it.

"_Wow. That was quick. Turbo Rabbit in the making._" I thought.

"Thank you again." I said as she set the plate in front of me.

"You're welcome."

What was one the plate was scrambled eggs, two slices of bacon and a piece of toast that was cut in half with butter on it. I was now used to my arms being weak so I was able to lift them with ease. I picked up the fork and carefully started to eat. As I ate Cream and Cheese came up to me and sat in the chair next to me.

"So what's it like in your world?" Asked Cream.

"Well, I'm only from Virginia so that not exactly _the_ whole world, but I can tell you what the town that my family and I live in." I said as I looked at the rabbit.

"Oh, please tell."

"Well the town I live in is just like Station Square. There are buildings, houses, the hospital, the food market, and cars. There are animals in our world, but they aren't able to talk like you guys do."

"Then there isn't much that's different in your world than in our world." Said Cream.

"Chao chao!" Said Cheese.

"Aw... That's so cute." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

ATE: Here Chapter 5! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Just like I said, I recovered from my injuries a few days later and I was ready to go to Angel Island. I was standing outside Cream's house and the two rabbits and Sonic were there to see me off.

"I hope you make it back safely." Said Cream.

"I will. I promise." I said.

"Before you go, I have something to give you, Tori." Said Vanilla. She handed me a basket with food in it. "You might become hungry on the way there so I made you food that will probably last 3 days, three meals each."

"Thank you, Vanilla. I'll return this basket when I get back."

"Well, see ya later!" Said Sonic.

"Well that depends on how long it takes me to get there and back again (I made a joke, hehe! Get it? There and back again?)." I said. "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" They all said back.

I then started to make my way to Angel Island and I soon came up to a forest and I started to tread through it. I then started to sing.

"_The road goes ever on and on_

_Down from the door where it began_--"

I then stopped and slapped myself on the arm.

"Stop that Tori!" I said to myself. "This is the wrong story to be singing that song."

I then continued walking without the comfort of singing. As I was walking throught the forest I was started to get tired, but I told myself I wasn't about to give up. When I got through it, I immediately saw a rope bridge that led to the island with the big mountain that was in the ocean and I started to cross it to the other side.

As I crossed the bridge, it started to rock a little and i became scared of falling off it. I was soon glad when I made it to the other side and I collapsed on the ground and I was kissing it.

"Sweet sweet land! I missed you!" I said.

Now that I was down with doing that I got back up and walked over what remained of the shrine. I went up the steps and when I got to the top I saw the Master Emerald. The thing was huge and I can only compare it to the size of a five shelved book case. it was an emerald green color and glowed softly. I approached the huge emerald and gazed at it in aw.

"_So I finally get to see the Master Emerald for real."_ I thought.

--------------------------------------------------

Knuckles' view (3P)

--------------------------------------------------

Knuckles was on top of one of the cliffs on the mountain that overlooked the shrine of the Master Emerald. It was a 80 foot drop from the cliff to the ground. He looked at the shrine and saw a person near his Emerald that was missing a piece.

"There's someone at the shrine. That person won't be stealin' the Master Emerald as long as I'm around!" Thought Knuckles out loud.

It was with that that the echidna flided to the ground and at the foot of the steps.

------------------------------------------------------

Tori's view (1P)

------------------------------------------------------

I was still gazing and admiring the huge emerald with wide eyes. Knowing that I wasn't able to see how wide my eyes had gotten I could only guess that they became as big as plates.

"What are you doin' on MY island?" Said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Knuckles and believe me, he didn't look happy to see me near the Master Emerald on HIS island. The bad thing was that I was about to be on the receiving end of Knuckles' fist since he was bearing them at me. Not a good thing to know if you knew how powerful he was.

"Uh...business?" I said nervously.

Wrong thing to say because Mr. Echidna here was staring at me suspisiouly. Not a good sign at all!

"I won't let you steal the Master Emerald!"

Knuckles them tackled me to thr ground, and guess what? I was now on the receiving end of his fist. He was attacking me for no reason! I can tell you one thing for sure that the guy is really strong because these punches are hurting like crap here. It hurt twice more than a being hit by rocks the size of your face.

"Dude! Stop! You're hurting me!" I cried out the best I could while being hit by this Knucklehead. "I wasn't going to steal the Master Emerald! I'm starting to feel like a punching bag with you hitting me and all!"

That got him to stop! He obviously saw his mistake.

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

"Because I have a little present for you. Happy birthday to ya!" I said as I took out the piece of the Master Emerald that I had in my pocket.

I saw his eyes widen at the sight of it and then he looked up at me.

"Just for the record, it isn't my birthday."

"But it's just as good as a birthday present now is it?"

"True."

I handed him the fragment and he went over to the Master Emerald. He then did something that caused it to fuse with the rest of the gem. After this had happen I felt the ground shake and the island started to rise into the sky. Knuckles then turned to me and was about to speak but I beat him to it.

"Before you say it, I know your name is Knuckles. And my name's Tori. So end of introductions." I said with a grin. "And before you apologize for attacking me, I forgive you. You jump to conclusions and you were just doing your duty."

"How did you know I was just doing my duty?"

"In my world you, Sonic and everybody else here are famous characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series."

"So that's how you know. Is Eggman in it?" Asked Knuckles.

"Yeah. And he tricks you on a regular basis due to the fact that you're gullible."

"Oh? Like when?"

"Do you _really_ want to go there?"

"Yeah! I want proof?"

"When you defeated the liquid life form called Chaos that appeared in Station Square and broke the Master Emerald, Eggman told you that Sonic was looking for the pieces too. You believed him. When you encountered Sonic and Tails, you thought the green Chaos Emerald that he wa holding was a piece of the emerald and startred to fight him and in the process, he dropped the two Chaos Emeralds that he had and Eggman took them. Is that proof enough?"

I looked at Knuckles and saw that his eyes were the size of plates and I can tell you it was funny!

"I can't believe you knew exactly what happened! I hate it when I get tricked!"

I could obviously see that Knuckles was probably getting angry and I saw that he had his hands in tight fists. True that he was a hot-head and all, but Anger Management would go a long way for him. I decided to try and cheer him up. I used to be a hot-head (maybe I still am), and I happened to be gullible too. I just have a good nature that's all. Knuckles was my second favorite character in the Sonic series. My first? That would be Shadow.

"You're not alone Knuckles." I said.

What I said got his attention due to the fact that he looked up at me with confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I meant you not the only one that's gullibe enough to be tricked like that. Heck, when my little sister told me that she didn't take my book, I actually believed her. But when I went into her room I found my book in there and that I was tricked."

"So I not the only one. We seem to have something in common."

We were both quiet at the time. I was quiet due to the fact that I was thinking. I was glad that I made the echidna feel better now. He really did need to know. I always felt horrible whenever he got tricked by Eggman when I was watching Sonic X back home. You can't blame him for being an honest person.

"Look! A plane!" I heard Knuckles say.

"Where?!" I said as I looked up into the sky to find nothing.

I then turned to Knuckles and I saw him break out laughing his head off.

"Hahaha! You really _are_ gullible!"

"Mommy! The red echina tricked me!" I said trying to be silly.

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh what I just said? I was trying to be silly that's all."

"How old are you?"

I looked at Knuckles like he was crazy.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A question that tell you that I'm curious to know more about you."

"I'm 14. And I know how old you are."

"Okay if you know how old I am then I'll set it up as a question."

Knuckles paused.

"Okay, I am...

_(A) 20_

_(B) 16_

or

_(C) 12_"

I knew the answer was B.

"It's B! You're 16!" I said.

"Good job! B is correct."

I then sat down on the steps and thought of what to say next. I then thought of being funny.

"You know what? You can really pack a 'punch'." I said.

Knuckles looked at me and then chuckled.

"I see you have a 'punch-line'!" He said.

"Well I see you have a great sense of humor!"

Just then the Master Emerald started to glow brightly and when the light dimmed I said that my stuff was on the ground! It was my TV, game cube with two controllers and 4 of my video games. When I got closer I saw that they were Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Sonic Heroes and Shaodw the Hedgehog! And in the TV was the videotape that I used to record my gameplay from Sonic DX.

"That my game cube, controllers, and video games! How did they get here?" I said.

"I don't know, but a box has a picture of Sonic, then another one has Sonic, Tails, and me on it. One with Shadow, and the last one has Sonic, Tails, Eggman, Rouge, Shadow and me on it."

He then looked at me.

"Is this what you were talking about when you mentioned a video game?"

I nodded to answer his question.

"That exactly what I was telling you. Do you want to play?" I asked. It had been a while since I had a challanger.

"Sure, but I'm curious about this tape that's in the TV. I want to see what's on it first."

Knuckles turned on the TV and pushed the tape into it and pressed play. It was at the point where I had started the recordings for Knuckles' gameplay. I watched it with him. I saw his eyes widenwhen it came to the part when it showed him in the past and what happened after he fought Chaos 3. (AN: I did record the gameplay of DX on a recording tape and I'm writing down what the people say in the game.)

_Eggman: Bah! So what if you won this time. You have yet to see the true powers of Chaos!_

_Knuckles: Yeah yeah, that still doesn't faze me, you hear?_

_Eggman: I know somthing that might. It's about Sonic._

_Knuckles: What? What about Sonic?_

_Eggman: He's after the pieces of the Master Emerald, too!_

_Knuckles: What do you mean?_

_Eggman:" You're not the only one on a wild goose ghace, idiot! Why should I ruin you're surprise? Ha ha ha ha ha ha... (Walks out the room)_

_(Scene goes to when Knuckles encounters Sonic and Tails)_

_Knuckles: There's Sonic! Eggman was right. What's that in his hands? (Close up of a green gem in Sonic's hands) It looks like a piece of the Master Emerald! He has no right to have that!_

_(Walks over to Sonic)_

_Sonic: Hey, Knuckles!_

_(Knuckles starts punching at Sonic, but the hedgehog dodges the attack)_

_Sonic: Is something buggin' ya?_

_Knuckles: All right! Put 'em up! Hand over the Emeralds now!_

_Sonic: That's not gonna happen, buddy!_

_(The two start fighting. It showed Knuckles running around in circles while Sonic was chasing after him.)_

"Hahaha! Did you do this?" Asked Knuckles while laughing.

"Sure did. I wanted to do a little joke. My little sister didn't think it was funny, but you seem to think it is. 'Oh look! I'm playing tag with Sonic, and he's it!'" I said. (AN: I really did do that while it was recording and I thought it was funny.)

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor! How can your little sister think this isn't funny one bit? It's hysterical!"

"A lot of people thing my jokes aren'y funny. Glad you think it's funny!"

_(The two run into each other, knocking the two Chaos Emeralds that Sonic had out of his hands.)_

_Sonic: Oh no! The Chaos Emeralds!_

_(Eggman then appears)_

_Knuckles: Eggman! What's he doing here?_

_(Eggman comes and sucks up the emeralds)_

_Eggman: That's all there is to it! You make things too easy! (Holds emeralds in his hands)_

_Knuckles: (Gets up and faces Eggman) That's a Chaos Emerald!_

_Eggman: First come, first served, they say. And you served me too well for your own good! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..._

_Sonic: You can't get away with this! (Looks at Knuckles) Knuckles, did you let him trick you again?_

_Knuckles: (Looks at Sonic) Like you weren't? No one makes a fool out of me!_

_Sonic: Way to go, Knucklehead!_

Knuckles then pressed the stop button on my TV and looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Well, one things for sure. You were right! So you were telling the truth after all." Said Knuckles.

"See? You can trust me! Do you want to play now?" I asked.

"Sure!"

I picked out Sonic Adventure 2 Battle to play and went to the 2 player option. I chose to do the Treasure Hunting mode and picked Tikal to play as. Knuckles chose to play as...well, Knuckles. I turned off the timer and then chose my favorite level when playing as Knuckles in the game, Wild Canyon. When the level started up I paused it to tell him something.

"I'll go easy on you since this is your first time playing a video game." I said as I saw that Knuckles was having difficulty figuring out the controls. "I'll teach you what each button does."

"Okay. I'll need to know what button does what." He said.

"You press A to jump, and if you press it when you're still in the air you can glide. Press B to punch, and the control stick to move." I explained.

Knuckles got the hang of the controls faster than I expected him to. He won the first roung, and we then played a second round with the same characters.

"I'm not going easy on you this time!"

"Well, I'm not either!"

I tried really hard to win, but I lost to Knuckles again.

"This is unbelievable! How are you able to beat me when I've played this game longer tahn you?" I asked.

"In don't know. What can I say? I'm a natural!"

"Okay then. Let's see if you can break my record in the Wild Canyon level on the stage select mode! My time was 5 minutes!" I said. (AN: This is true.)

He accepted the challenge and I helped him get to the stage select mond and went over to Wild Canyon. Everything was filled with an A mark except the one that said last on it, which didn't have a mark at all.

"Wow! What's with all the A's on here?" Asked Knuckles.

"A means I did really good on that mission. A is the highest grade you can get in the game."

* * *

ATE: For all you Knuckles fans out there, Knuckles has made an appearance and a long one by that! Please Review! I'm starting to worry that non of you likes my story 


	6. Chapter 6

ATE: Here's chapter 6! I'm so glad that I got 2 reviews on this story. I give my thanks to the readers that have reviewed this story so far.

* * *

Chapter 6

I selected the first mission of Wild Canyon and handed the controller to Knuckles.

"Do the level without using the computers for hints! How I got an A on this one was that I didn't use _any_ computers!" I said.

Knuckles started the level and found all three pieces of the Master Emerald in 3 minutes! I was shocked and I looked at him with my mouth hanging open.

"You beat my record! That's incredible! You're good at this game already!"

"Well, it was pretty easy to me. And fun too." Said Knuckles.

"Let's play Shadow the Hedgehog. It's really fun." I suggested.

"Okay. Fine by me."

"But I must warn you. I'm really good at it."

"You're on!"

I then opened my game cube and replaced the disk inside the console with the Shadow the Hedgehog disk. After doing so I turned it on and we waited for a while until the opening played along with the Main Theme. After the opening ended the game came tothe start screen and I pressed the start button on the controller. When I did this there was the sound of a gunshot and it came up to the main menu. I went to the 2 player option and the screen then showed the characters you could choose from: two Shadows and 4 Metal Shadows.

Knuckles was disappointed when it didn't show him, but I explained to him that the game was about Shadow trying to find the truth about his past. I picked the regular Shadow and Knuckles picked the other Shadow with yellow. I chose the place that was the first option and pressed A.

It showed the two Shadows and the music of Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle began to play as we started. Knuckles saw me move to a box and break it open to reveal a gun; he did the same. After he did so, he saw me running up to him at full speed and shooting the gun in a wild rapid way at the same time.

"Aha hah hah hah hah! Die at the power of gun and bullet!" I said.

Just then Knuckles' character died in the game and I won the battle. I was having so much fun could tell that Knuckles was a sore loser because he was demanding a rematch. I agreed to his challenge.

--------------------------------------------------

Shadow's view (3P)

--------------------------------------------------

Shadow was looking for the Chaos Emeralds and thought out might be somewhere near the Shrin of the Master Emerald. When he got there he was on one of the cliff overlooked the Shrine and saw two people sitting in front of a TV.

One of them was Knuckles and ther other was the girl that Shadow encountered to get the emerald that she had. He looked closely at the screen of the TV to see himself on it. When he looked at the girl's face he saw her smiling. Shadow had never saw her smile like that and it reminded him of smile Maria had when he was on the Space Colony ARK 50 yearsago, before GUN killed her.

"_It's that girl. The one that had the Chaos Emerald. I never thought I would see her again. I should stick around and see what happens_" Thought Shadow.

------------------------------------------------------

Tori's view (1P)

-------------------------------------------------------

I noticed after playing for some time that the sky was getting dark, indicating that it was about to be nighttime. Time certainly does fly when you're having fun.

"It's starting to get late. It looks like I better start to leave." I said.

You could stay here for the night. It's kinda hard to find your way in the forest at night." Said Knuckles.

"That true. I probably would get lost anyways."

After saying this I headed for one of the pillars and leaned against it while sitting to sleep. Knuckles went to the steps and laid down on it. He was in a position that had him lying on his back with his hands behind his head, with one leg bent and the other crossed over it. I soon fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------

Shadow's view (3P)

--------------------------------------------------

Shadow watched as the two went to sleeo. After this had happened he came down from the sliff and whent to the Shrine. When he got there, Shadow was careful not to wake anybody and made his way to the girl who was now fully asleep. He stood there and stared at her.

"_What is it about her that reminds me of Maria?_" Thought Shadow.

"What are you doing here, Shadow?" Asked a voice.

Shadow turned around to see Knuckles awake.

"I was only seeing the girl, that's all." Said Shadow in an 'I don't care' kind of tone.

"Shadow. She knows all about us, even though she's a stranger here. She even knows what happened to us because she played these things called 'video games'." Said Knuckles.

"_So that's how she knew who I was._" Thought Shadow.

At this Shadow started to walk away and left. He had a plan and it was mainly about the girl. And this plan whould be activated soon.

------------------------------------------------------

Tori's view (1P)

------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next day to find that Knuckles was nowhere to be found.

"_He's probably doing something important_" I thought.

I got up and started to go down the steps. When I was on the second step someone came from behind me and scared me. I screamed and was about to fall down the steps if it wasn' t for whoever the person that scared me had caught me by my hand and pulling me back to the top again. I looked at saw that it was Knuckles who did it.

"That was close." I said. "Just don't scare me like that again. Who knows what would happen if I fell all the way down the steps."

Just thinking about it reminded me of the time I fell down the stairs and broke my left ankle at home. I remember how much it hurt and I really didn't what to go through something like that again. (AN: It really did happen to me)

"Probably a concussion. I didn't mean for that to happen that's all." Said Knuckles.

"That's okay. I have a favor to ask you. If you can, could you try to have the Master Emerald send my stuff back to my home?"

"Sure. I'll do that. Have a good trip back."

"I hope you don't mean by having me fall down the steps. Otherwise I will." I said before leaving.

I walked across the rope bridge to the forest. How the bridge was able to strentch this far while the island was in the air was a mystery to me. As I walked through the forest I felt like I was being watched for some reason, but I ignored it.

"_Probably some cute little bunnies and squirrels and birds._" I thought.

I laughed mentally as I thought the cute little bunnies part as I continued to walk. A few minutes later I saw that I was almost out of the forest and rushed to the exit.

Suddenly I felt something hit me in the back of my neck and I saw everything go dark.

* * *

ATE: I forgot to mention before that the Sonic characters sound like they do in the Shadow the Hedgehog video game and in Sonic X. 


	7. Chapter 7

ATE: Sorry it took a while for me to update. Here's chapter 7.

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke up to find that I was in a different place. I had a massive headache and my neck was hurting as I started to stand up. When I stood up I could see my surroundings more clearly.

The place had trees everywhere but it certainly wasn't the forest I was in before I blacked out. This place was different...much more different. The lighting was mid-dark and there was little lighting but I could still see. I guessed that the sun was setting outside whatever this place was.

But my main questions were how I got here and why? I knew I wouldn't get answers by just doing nothing, right?

I started to walk in a random direction that I had chosen, but stopped right away when I heard something behind me. I turned my head and looked behind me to see nothing there.

"_This is starting to get creepy!_" I thought.

I turned my head back to the path in front of me, only to be frozen in place at what I saw. It was the last person I thought I would see. It was Shadow.

Shadow was staring at me with his cold glare, just looking at them sent a shivering feeling down my spine. I started to back away from him slowly, keeping my gaze on him.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

I was truely afraid that Shadow would use Chaos Blast on me again like last time. Just thinking about it brought back memories of the pain it gave me.

"Answers." Said Shadow simply. He kept giving me that cold glare of his and that seemed to freeze me in place

This confused me. Why would he want answers? And to what? I knew I would have to cooperate or else I might get myself killed.

"Uh... Shoot away." I said.

Big mistake on my part! Shadow got out his, took the safety off it and aimed it at me. I was then getting so nerves and I felt my heart rate increase as I knew that danger was litterally in my face.

"I-I didn't mean for you to really shoot me. I meant for you to start asking me your questions."

Shadow immediately took his gun away from me and put it away. He turned back to look at me with his red eyes.

"Here's my first question. How did you obtain the Chaos Emerald that you had?" He asked, his voice hinting now emotion within it.

"I got it as a souvenir from Acapulco when I was coming back home through the airport. Why?"

"I'm the one asking the questions, not you!" Shadow snapped.

"Dude. You seriously need to find a happy place. You could use it."

Shadow said nothing to my remark, but it caused him to now stare daggers at me. Creepy...

"Next question. How did you know who I was?"

"That's easy. It's because everybody here are famous characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog video games. You even have your own video game that stars you. Could I aske a question?"

Shadow just nodded his head to answer my question.

"Why did you save me when I was about to be hurt by those robots before you brought me here to this world?" I asked. It was the question that had been bugging me ever since I came here.

"I didn't do it to save you! I was only after the Chaos Emerald! Nothing more." He said.

"But if you wanted it that bad, you would had taken it from me way before you saved my family. And I know--"

"Know what?" There he goes again snapping at me.

"Nothing. You would say I was wrong if I told you."

"Go ahead and speak it! I'm growing impatient!"

"It's just that I know that what you said isn't true at all. You really do care. You saved me because it was the right thing to do. Just don't take your anger out on me because of what happened to Maria." I immediately regretted saying that.

"You're wrong! And how do you know about Maria?" Shadow now being angry. Not a good sign.

"As I told you before, I've played the video games and I've seen what you're really like. I know about the time when you and Sonic saved earth from when the ARK was going to crash into it."

"You may know the past but that doesn't change anything! The people that killed Maria are evil! And every human on your planet are evil!"

"Shadow, not all humans are evil. There are a lot of good people out there on earth, and I'm one of them. And I know there's good in you too. You just haven't realized it."

"You don't even know what you're talking about! You're just a kid! Humans don't care about what happens to each other. And you're no exception!"

"Then are you saying that I'm evil? If you say I'm evil I wouldn't have asked you to save my family and I happen to care for them deeply."

"You humans are better off dead." Shadow said coldly.

"How can you say such things without even feeling horrible at all?"

"That has nothing to do with you, girl!"

"I happen to have a name. It's Tori."

"I don't care what your name is! All that matters is that I got the Chaos Emerald and the answers to my questions!"

"_He's so heartless!_" I thought.

"I'm leaving. Sayonara, Shadow the Heartless Hedgehog!" I said before leaving.

As I walked out of the forest that I was in, I found a nice long and thick stick, and picked it up from off the ground so I could use it in self-defense. It seems that Shadows convinced that humans are evil again.

I've never felt this bad before. It was like a deep sorrow in my heart that I just couldn't seem to will away. How could Shadow not feel this way at all? I don't think I'll ever forgive him.

When I got out of the forest I noticed that it wa dark outside. I walked for what seemed like forever until I got tired. I sat down on the grass and looked at the ground. I then looked at the stick that was in my hand and frowned. This stick wouldn't protect me from Shadow's Chaos Blast.

I stood up and threw the stick as far as I could and I let my head hang as I started to sit back down. I covered my eyes with my hands as I felt tears fall from my face. I missed my family so much I think I've become homesick.

When I finally stopped crying I found a nearby rock that was near a tree. I went over to it and laid on the ground, using the rock as a pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

ATE: Done! With all the people that have been reading my story, why haven't any of you reviewed? Please give me reviews or I'll just have to skin Tails' fur off.

Tails: W-what?! You're going to skin my fur off?!

ATE: I will if nobody sends any reviews for this story.

Tails: Oo (starts running and screaming at the top of his lungs) SONIC!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ATE: Oh no you don't (Starts chasing after Tails) Please please, oh please REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

ATE: I finally got another review!

kitvixen: I thank you so much for your review and I'm glad you like my story. I can tell you the farewell that Tori said to Shadow kinda got to him, but that only adds to make it interesting. This chapter is dedicated to you for your kind review.

* * *

Chapter 8

I woke up to find that it was morning. Was I asleep that long? I sat up and began to breathe in the fresh air that was provided for living things. I should get out more often. Just then a great flow of wind hit me in the face and caused me to close my eyes.

"Yo, Tori! What's up?" I heard a familiar voice say to me.

I knew that voice! I had an idea of who it was. So I opened my eyes to find that I had guessed right. Standing in front of me was Sonic. I smiled at him.

"Nothing but the big blue sky, Sonic." I replied.

"Heh heh! So what are you doing all the way up here? You've been gone for two days."

"Well, that's a funny story. What are you doing up here?"

"I always have a morning run to get ready for the day. But when I was back at Cream's house, Vanilla asked me to look for you, and since I had to run anyways, I made my morning run a search for you one whole thing to do."

"So either way you were going to run?"

"Excatly the point!"

"Well, now that you've found me, why don't we go back?" I suggested.

"That's what I was plannin' to do in the first place."

"Then let's go."

"I'll race ya!"

I looked at Sonic like he was mad.

"Sonic! You know there's no way I could outrun you at all!" I complained.

"I know! I just wanna see how fast you are!"

"That's not fair!" I said as Sonic ran ahead of me by 20 feet.

"What do ya mean by that? Come n' get me!" Said Sonic, while taunting me (you know the anime taunts that have the person slapping their bottom).

"You better run! Cause I'm coming after you!"

I started to run after Sonic. Even though he was faster than me, I still enjoyed running like this. This made me happy. Whenever I played the Sonic games, Sonic would always make me happy whenever I played as him. But when I would play as Shadow I would always feel evil as I destroyed GUN robots or kill humans in the game. Only when I was fighting Devil Doom or killing Black Arms alien did I feel like a hero.

"Oh c'mon! You're too slow!" Laughed Sonic while running.

"Maybe...that's because...you're too fast!" I said as I started getting tired. I now had really painful cramps and it was now hard to breathe without being in pain.

"_Ow! It hurts!_" I thought.

Just then I stopped running and let myself fall backwards onto the ground to rest. Sonic turned around and saw me laying on the ground exhausted from running. He then come over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Just exhausted."

"_I really need to build my endurance_." I thought.

"Here. I'll carry you on my back."

I looked up at Sonic.

"Okay." I said. I was nervous that I would be too heavy for him to carry.

The next thing I knew I was on Sonic's back. I was amazed that he could life me with ease.

"I'm gonna go top speed!" Said Sonic.

"Okay." Nervousness showing again.

Just like that I saw how fast Sonic went. It was quite nice.

"So Tori. How are you enjoying this?" Asked Sonic out of the blue (Get it? Sonic's blue!).

"It's really neat. I've never been this fast before. It's kind of overwhelming."

"I'm glad you enjoy it!"

Faster than you can say Chaose Emerald we were already at Cream's house. I got off Sonic's back and followed him into the house. When I got inside I heard a girl's voice and a pink object when past me and into Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic! There you are!" Said the person.

"A-Amy! What are you doing here?" Asked Sonic. It was obvious I knew who the pink object was and how nervous Sonic was at the moment.

"I came to see you silly!" Amy then saw me. "Who's this?"

Amy was talking about me so I stepped up to greet her.

"My name's Tori."

"Well it's nice to meet you Tori. I'm Amy Rose."

"I'm so glad to see you're safe." Said Vanilla as she walked into the room with Cream following her with Cheese. "I was worried that you wouldn't make it back at all."

"I'm sorry to have worried you Vanilla." I said.

"It's okay dear."

Later that day we all had lunch. Vanilla made us all sandwiches. The funny thing was that the sandwich that she made me had the stuff I like on my sandwiches. It had turkey and cheese (not the Chao) on it.

I've been in this world for five days and I was already good friends with Sonic and the gang. They were just as good friends as your best friend would be to you.

When it was dark outside, I went to my room (Vanilla let me use the guest room since I had nowhere to go) and got ready for bed. I found paper and a pencil and sat at the little table and started to think of what to write. It then came to me! I decided to make write down the person I mostly hate and why. And I had the perfect person on my mind. I started writing and this is what I wrote.

_The person I hate the most is Dr. Eggman._

_Reasons why are..._

_(1) He's fat_

_(2) He's evil_

_(3) He's a jerk_

_(4) He needs to loose weight_

_(5) I hate his guts_

_(6) He gives villians a bad name_

_(7) He's never to be trusted even when he's telling the truth_

_(8) Because he always tricks poor Knuckles_

_(9) He tells corny jokes on Sonic X (and probably does in this world)_

_(10) His building skills are crap compared to Tails'_

_(11) He never uses his brain to know when to quit even though he has a IQ of 300 _

_(12) He stinks like a rotten egg_

Aww... These were all good reason for me to hate Eggman. I should keep this in case I forget why I hate the old fat geezer.

"_Okay. Time for bed._" I thought.

I got up and went over to the bed that I would sleep on and laid down. Problem was that I couldn't seem to sleep. I was thinking about Shadow. It was still hurt by what he said to me about humans being evil and all. Why did he have to be so cruel? Maybe I could convince him that humans aren't _all_ evil.

"_It's hopeless! There's no way I'll be able to change Shadow's view on humans_" I thought. I closed my eyes. "_It's going to take a miracle to change him._"

It was with that that I fell to sleep.

* * *

ATE: Chapter 7 done and up. Please Review. Knowing that people like this story gives me a reason to continue. Review now! I only have three and that's kinda telling me that not very many people like this story. 


	9. Chapter 9

ATE: Sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter. It's because I was too busy playing Final Fantasy X and X-2 on the PS2 I got for my birthday last week on Tuesday. I'm glad I finally got one and now I'll be able to play all the good games that are only for the PS2!

To kitvixen: To answer your question of the list of reasons to hate Eggman. I only wrote it to be silly and it has no point to the story except to only add humor.

To Snake15000: Yes, Eggman has told jokes on Sonic X before, but not by the way you think. If you had seen the season with the Meterex and the episode where Sonic turns black, you might remember that Eggman said, "I've warpped past so many planets that I'm beginning to see stars."

To Wolves1990: Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like the story. I only made Shadow act like he did because I thought that was what he was like and all. I just hope I got his personallity right XD If I didn't, tell me.

And now without further ado, HERE'S chapter 9.

* * *

Chapter 9

I felt myself toss and turn in my sleep as I had a dream. Usually my dreams are of random stuff that somehow gets inside my head as I slept, but this was beyond random. It was just plain weird.

I find myself in a place that was so dark that I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face.

"_Where am I? I wish I had a flashlight so I could see._" I thought.

Just then I saw a light shine from the left of the 'room' I was in. Wish granted I guess... What I saw was what got me to gawk. It was my home. I stared at it for what seemed like hours even though it was only a minute. What did this mean? It was then that a idea came to me. Maybe this is the only way for me to get home! If I were to just walk over to my house and go inside, it may take me home... Somehow, I automatically started to walk slowly over to my home as if I was in a trance. Well, it seemed that way to me.

"Hey, Tori! What about us?"

I stopped where I was when I heard that voice. It sounded like it was coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Sonic. What was he doing here?

"Are ya just gonna leave us without saying goodbye? You still have something important to do in this world." Said Sonic.

"Huh? Something important to do? What are you talking about Sonic?" I asked.

"You're gonna have to figure that out yourself."

I was confused at what Sonic was saying and was starting to get frustrated.

"Okay! Stop being cryptic on me and make sense! What the heck to you mean?"

"I'll say it as simple as possible. All I'm saying is that you need to finish doing something here before going back to your world. If you don't finish it, you don't get to go back. Capiche?"

"Wow. And you couldn't have said that in the first place?"

"Well, I was in the moment." Said Sonic while scratching his head in embarassment.

"If I ever get back home, I'm going to kill you 100 times in Adventure 2: Battle." I said, determind to carry out that task once I got back.

"At least I'm glad it won't _really_ be me."

"Yeah! You should be glad!"

We were both now quiet and I was waiting for Sonic to disappear so I could wake up. What seemed like hours passed and Sonic was still standing there.

"Uh... Aren't you supposed to disappear now?" I asked.

It was then that I saw Sonic's eyes widen in realizaion.

"Opps. I forgot about that."

"_Oh... So now he realizes that._" I thought.

"Well go on! Do your disappearing act!" I said.

"See ya!"

It was with that that Sonic disappeared and I knew I was starting to wake up. When I finally woke up, I noticed that it was still dark outside. I then look at the clock and I saw it read 1:02.

"_That was an interesting dream_" I thought.

I continued to think in deep thought about that dream. I now knew that I had to finish doing something here before being able to go back home. But I didn't even know what it was that I started. I wish someone could tell me.

"I see that you finally woke up."

I gasped as my eyes widened on hearing that voice. I knew that voice, but I dreaded knowing that I was right about who it belonged to. I searched around the room wildly but saw no one around. I was seriously scared and I knew that I wasn't going to look back on this and laugh at all. Not one bit.

"Who...who's there?" I said, fear obviously showing in my voice.

I felt like I was in a horror movie. I hated horror movies and I was still scared of them since I first saw one when I was like only 5 or 6. I still remember that it had that doll named Chucky that killed people. Man, seeing that made me have nightmares and I remember what _he _looked like. Thinking about it still scares me like crap.

"I thought you wouldn't forget what I did to you." Said the voice.

"Where are you?"

It was then that it struck me! He was hiding somewhere in this room! He had to be hiding in the darkness. What it was called was who it was.

"Shadow..." I whisper.

Sure enough the black hedgehog steps out of the shadows and I can see his smirking face in the moonlight coming from the window. There had to be a reason for him coming to me. Was it to inflict more pain to me emotionally? Or was it something entirely different?

I turn my head away from him and gaze at the wall that was to my left. I really didn't want to see Shadow, and yet I wanted to at the same time. Sometimes my emotions would never make sense to me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

I heard Shadows footsteps come closer to me and I was freaking out about what he would do. I felt his hand firmly grip my arm and I couldn't help but turn my head sharply to my arm. Thank reflexes for that.

"What are you doing?!"

"You're coming with me." He said.

"To where?"

"You'll see." Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald and I watched as it shined brightly. "Chaos Control!"

It was with that that we disappeared.

* * *

ATE: What do ya think? Please everybody, Review for me. 


	10. Chapter 10

ATE: Sorry again for not updating soon XD. But I finally got this updated and it's ready to read. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Again, same sensation, but this time I felt like puking. If I was going to puke, I'll know what my first target will be for it to land on. I'll give you a hint of who it is. It's a certain black hedgehog that has a colorful vocabulary and also gots anger issues, who obviously needs a tissue. Yep, you guessed it. It's Shadow and I bet you anything that he would get pissed if I did puke on him. Oh well, so much for that idea.

Finally, I felt land under my feet again. Thankful that land existed, again. I noticed that we were outside in the cold night air. I turned to see Shadow glaring at me. God, what the crap is with him and glaring at me all the time? Well, just for the record, I'll have to remember to tell my little sister how horrible, mean, and PMSed Shadow really is if I ever get back home.

"What do you want from me now?" I said as I stood up. "To cause more pain to me emotionally? Bring me down more? Or is it both?"

Wow! I never knew I could be so serious like this before. True it may be hard to imagine me being serious, but I was deffinatily doing a good job at it now. Go me!

He did answer. What with this guy...I mean hedgehog?

"Hey! I answered all your question in your interogation last time. Now answer mine!"

It was then that I spotted a gun on the ground to my left. Quickly as I could, I snatched it and pointed it a Shadow. Oh man, I've never held a gun before. Heck, I've never killed anything (people, animals, you get the idea) in my life. I could feel myself shaking just by holding this dangerous weapon in my hands.

"Now tell me what I want to know or I'll shoot!"

It was then that I heard Shadow laughing. Wait a minute! Laughing?!!!!! Why was he laughing?! I'll tell you all for sure that his laughing was creepily disturbing (if such a word existed).

"Heh heh heh. Go ahead and try to shoot me. I know you can't." He said.

Is he trying to taunt me or something. Because I'm not falling for it.

"I can too!" I said determined.

"Then show me!"

I could feel myself sweating as I battled in my mind the thought of to shoot Shadow or not. I struggled to pull the trigger but the my thoughts kept altering between 'shoot him' and 'don't shoot him'. What is wrong with me? Why am I so hesitant in doing the things I do latley? Why am I feeling this way?

I can see that Shadow is watching me, waiting to see me release the bullet contained within this gun. I can't take it anymore!

It was then that I felt something wet go down my face and before I knew it, I was on the ground crying. I knew that I had somehow dropped the gun since I felt that there was nothing in both of my hands. I look up at Shadow, who seems to be unfazed by my actions, but I could tell by his eyes that he was surprise by my breakdown.

"I can't do it..." I let my head hang, not daring to look at the hedgehog anymore. "Why must you torture me like this? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

I heard footstep coming towards me and I knew that they were Shadow's. I then felt arms wrap around me and it was then that I started to wonder. Why the sudden change of attitude?

"_I just want to go home._" I thought. "_Is that too much to ask?_"

"I'm not torturing you. It's just...most of the answers to my questions lead to you." He said. Was Shadow really acting like this? "But now I see that you're different than other humans. You couldn't even shoot me if your life depended on it. That alone tells me you're different."

"Different?" I looked up. "Are you saying that it was all a test? To see if I was like other humans?"

Shadow nodded.

So this whole time, this was a test. And I was the victim of this horrible test that could have cost Shadow his life.

"So does that mean you stop being mean to me?" I asked.

"Maybe."

It was then that I smiled at Shadow.

"Ah, usually when someone says 'maybe', it means they're saying 'yes'."

"I didn't say 'yes', I said 'maybe'.''

"Sure you did." I said sarcastically.

It was then that Shadow glared at me.

"Okay, I'll be quiet!" I said quickly.

* * *

ATE: So how was it? Please tell me what you think by writing me a review. Do that and I might give you chocolate chip cookies. 


	11. Chapter 11

ATE: Sorry it took so long to update this story. But it's all I could come up with. Enjoy chap 11.

Declaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog in any way, shape, or form. If I did I be rich as all get out.

* * *

Chapter 11

After the incident between me and Shadow had happen, he teleported me back to Cream's house (directly to my room that is) and left as quickly as he had brought me back. I couldn't help but ponder on what happened so far as I stood in the dark.

He said that he 'might' stop being mean to me. I wouldn't be surprised if he would be mean to me at times to come, since it's in his character to seem that way. I couldn't help but laugh quietly as I imagined Shadow being all happy and optimistic like Sonic. True it would be hard to imagine, but think of how he would look. Now _that's_ worth the laugh.

"_I might as well go to sleep now._" I thought as I got into the bed.

Even though I was in the bed ready to sleep, I didn't go to sleep right away. It's funny when you're exhausted you want to sleep, but once you get in your bed it seems to take awhile for you to fall asleep. But I just decided to close my eyes and wait for sleep to come to me. It eventually did and I was sound-proof.

--

I was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on the door. I soon realized that the sound was coming from my door. I got out of bed and went over to the door and opened it, and was met with the sight of Cream holding Cheese as she looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Miss Tori." She said cheerfully.

"You don't have so formal. It's just Tori, it feels strange being called 'Miss'." I said.

"Alright Tori. I came to tell you that it's time for breakfast. So come down when you're ready."

"Chao chao!" Said Cheese.

"Alright. I'll be down soon."

Cream and Cheese left me to get ready (which didn't take long). Once I was done, I went downstairs and saw that everything (including the food) was already set at the table.

Sitting at the table were Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream (and Cheese), and Vanilla. There was an empty chair and they were waiting for me to join them. I went over to the table and said in the empty chair. We were soon able to eat and as we ate, Tails spoke up.

"So you must be Tori." He said.

I looked up at him. "That's right. I'm Tori."

"Sonic told me about you and how you know about us. It's great to meet you."

"I could say the same."

"What you know about us is most interesting. I would like to find out sometime."

"Don't worry. I'll tell you about it when you want to know."

After we ate I was helping clear the table, when Sonic approached me.

"Hey Tori." He said.

"Hey Sonic. What do you want?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you alone outside?"

I looked at him. I was confused and I was wondering what he would want to talk to me about.

"Sure thing."

I followed him outside where it was only the two of us. It was quiet in an awkard way and it made me feel uneasy at the time. I looked down at the blue hedgehog in front of me.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I know that you were with Shadow last night." He said.

I looked at his with a surprised look on my face.

"H-how did you know?"

"I heard what happened in your room, since I sleep on the roof."

I immediately had a mental image of Sonic sleeping on top of the roof at night. It wasn't exactly hard to imagine since he did it in 'Sonic X'.

"You were eavesdropping on me?" I asked.

"Well, it wasn't hard to miss. It was an accident to be honest." He said. "I know he took you somewhere, but what exactly happened anyways?"

I told Sonic about what happened, but left out the part about Shadow being nice to me and altering it somewhat. I didn't think the black hedgehog wanted his reputation ruined now did he?

"So that's what happened? At least you didn't get hurt."

"Is that all you wanted to know, Sonic?" I asked.

"There was something else I wanted to ask you about..."

"What is it?"

"Well..." He started scratching his head looking...nervous...? "It's about Amy..."

I got a curious look on my face.

"What about her?" I asked.

Sonic motioned for me to bend down and I did so. He started whispering in my ear about her. I suddenly started to smile.

"Oh, so you like her?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. But I don't know what to do for her, though. So I was wondering if you knew what to do."

"I'm not exactly an expert in relationships, but I'll try since you don't know what to do." I said.

"Trying is better than not doing anything, right?" He said.

"That's true. I'm thinking that you could give her chocolates or flowers...or better yet give her both if you want. And you should take her somewhere nice here. You bettermuch know the place better than I do so that won't be a problem. What do you think?"

"That sounds like an idea to me. It might just work out well. Thanks for helping me out, Tori."

"No problem. I just hope it works out well between you guys."

With that Sonic ran off. I might as well go back inside, since I have nothing better to do. I wonder if my plan will work between Sonic and Amy?

* * *

ATE: Sorry if it was short. I'm starting to run out of ideas. So if anyone has any ideas write them in your reviews. I'll be happy to use them and give credit to those who sent them to me.

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

ATE: Okay. I now have chap 12 ready for you guys to read. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

Funny thing was that a few minutes after I went back inside, Sonic came back with a box of chocolates and a bouquet of red roses. I looked at him wide-eyed at how fast he did that. I knew he was fast, but to get chocolate and flowers that fast was a feat that even I didn't think was possible for the blue blur himself.

"That was fast." I said.

"Not as fast as you think." He said. "It took longer for me to pick out the right type of roses I wanted to get her."

I started wide-eyed again.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope! I am dead serious!"

I couldn't believe that. How could it take longer for him to pick out some rose?

"Whatever, Sonic. Let's go discuss the plan in private."

I led Sonic to my room so we wouldn't be found out.

I explained to Sonic on a chalkboard (which I have no clue how it got in my room to begin with) that had a very artistic drawing of Sonic holding the flowers and chocolates in his hands and Amy. As I did this Sonic sat in a chair listening.

"Okay Sonic. Listen _carefully_ to what I'm about to tell you." I said. "You're goal…" I pointed to a goal ring. "…is to give Amy…" I pointed to the drawing of Amy. "…the box of chocolates and flowers." I pointed to the chocolate and flowers. Sonic then raised his hand up into the air. "Yes Sonic?"

"I never knew you could draw so well." He said.

I then looked up to the ceiling, mouthing "Oh god, someone please help this hedgehog."

"_Someone shoot me! Better yet I could go to Shadow for that._" I thought.

When I finally was able to get my sanity back I looked back at Sonic, who was sitting in his chair innocently as if the question he asked me was never said.

"Sonic…" I said, holding a hand to my head as I shook it. "…please don't wonder off topic. You were to one that wanted me to help you. I'm seriously trying my best to get this through your head when I have 0 experience in this topic."

"Sorry…" Sonic said, scratching his head.

"Let's try this again..." I then did a math problem with new drawings. "I hope this makes my point as simple as possible. You + the flowers and chocolates…" I pointed to the new drawing of Sonic with a drawing of flowers and chocolates, and between the two was a plus. "…+ you giving them to Amy…" A picture of Sonic giving the gifts to Amy. "… the two of you being together. And if you don't get what I'm trying to tell you here, then I don't know what to do!"

"I get it now."

"Good.

--

After the lesson, Sonic asked me that he wanted an ear phone in his ear so I could give him advice, which I said no to. So he told me he wanted me to observe him and Amy to see if it went okay, which I said I would. I told Sonic that I would meet him back at Cream's house a few minutes before they left the restaurant.

So I had to follow Sonic to Amy's house (which wasn't far away, just down the road a little) and hid in the bushes in Amy's yard.

I watched through binoculars as Sonic rang the doorbell and seconds later Amy answered. By the look of their body language, I could tell that Amy was excited that Sonic was going to take her for a date.

I saw Sonic give the flowers and chocolates to Amy and I could hear her squeal in joy. The pink hedgehog rushed inside with the gifts and came back with her purse. Sonic and Amy left and went down the street. I followed a good distance away so it didn't look suspicious.

The two hedgehogs went to a restaurant that had tables outside. They sat outside and ordered their food. I continued to hide in the bushes. I watched with a smile on my face as I saw the two talked excitedly.

Sonic looked a little nervous at first when he picked up Amy from her house, but now he seemed more like himself since they got to the restaurant.

"This is working out perfectly…" I whispered, looking through the binoculars as I lay on my stomach.

"What's working out perfectly?"

"The date with Amy, which I help—" I stopped.

I took my eyes away from the binoculars quickly, looked to my left, and jumped when I saw Shadow!

"SHADOW! What are you doing here?!" I whispered loudly.

He looked at me with a blank look.

"I followed you here when I saw you following that Faker and Amy." He said.

"You stalker…"

"I wasn't stalking. I only followed you here."

"Uh Shadow? That's stalking." I stated.

"Oh…"

"Why were you even following me to begin with?"

"I wanted to see what you were up to."

I looked to the black and red hedgehog.

"Is that part of it or a lie?"

He looked at the ground, finding the grass to be interesting.

"Part of it…" He admitted.

"Then what's the other part?"

"I didn't want anything to happen to you…"

I smiled at him.

"How sweet of you…" I said.

"Sweet...?" He asked, looking up.

"Yes. You say it like it's a foreign word to you."

"I never really used it before."

"Hey, it's okay."

I've never really seen this side of Shadow before. It seemed strange. I wonder if he'll be like this through my spying of Sonic and Amy.

"Tell anyone about this conversation, and I will hunt you down." He said, glaring at me with those red eyes.

And there goes my thought of thinking Shadow was going to be nice to me during my mission. Geez, Shadow. Way to ruin my thoughts.

"_He's back to normal…_" I thought.

I sighed. "Okay, Shadow. I won't tell." I said.

"Good." He said, with a smirk on his face.

"You jerk!" I playfully slapped him on the arm. "I can't believe you were joking about that!"

"Guess you saw through that act." And that was the first time I've ever seen Shadow smile. A genuine smile! And I was the one that caused it.

"_So I made Shadow the hedgehog smile._" I thought.

Making Shadow smile wouldn't be what I call easy, since he's somewhat of a neutral hero that acts tough around the others, and he wasn't the type to smile either.

I looked at the time on my watched and looked through the binoculars to see that Sonic was already paying for the meal he and Amy had. I have to get back to Cream's house and fast!

"I have to go, Shadow! I gotta get back to Cream's house before Sonic and Amy leave!" I said, trying to get out of the area as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Wait."

I turned around and looked at Shadow.

"You know I could have used Chaos Control to get you there, or did you forget?" He asked.

"Uh…whoops…!" I said. I started to laugh nervously.

"What am I going to do you?" He muttered.

I came back over to Shadow as he got out a Chaos Emerald. I held onto his shoulder as he said 'Chaos Control' quietly. A few seconds later, we were back in my room in Cream's house.

"Thanks, Shadow. That really helped me out." I said.

"Don't mention it." With that he left.

"_Wow…talk about short…_" I thought.

Just then Sonic ran into my room with a wide grin on his face. Creepy…

"How did it go?" I asked. "Not to mention that the plan worked out well."

"A-okay!" He replied happily.

"That's good to know."

I went over to my bed and collapsed on top of it. Man talk about a tiring day.

"I guess your tired, right?" He asked.

I nodded my head to his question.

"I'll leave then." And with that Sonic left.

"_Sometimes I wonder how Sonic can always be so energetic?_" I thought.

ATE: This was hard to plan out at the last second. Please Review :)


	13. Chapter 13

ATE: Wow! It's really been a long time since I updated! Almost a year! I'm really really really sorry for taking so long. I had finally got an idea, but it was limited to this. It really wasn't must of an idea I had gotten some ideas from some of my reviewers and I would like to say thanks to them if any of them are reading this. I hope every enjoys this long anticipated chap.

Declaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog or anything related to it. I don't own the website I mention in this chap. I only own my OC.

* * *

Chapter 13

I found myself standing in a void with nothing but the color black around me as I turned my head to look. I suddenly heard evil chuckling and turned to look in front of me, only to have my eyes widen! Sitting in a hover craft of some sort was Eggman and he had an evil grin on his face. My eyes widened even more when I saw him pointing a gun at me, laughing evilly before he pulled the trigger.

I didn't have time to scream or the ability either since it seemed like the bullet knocked the wind out of my lungs as it pierced through my chest in a burning pain beyond description. I felt to my knees while my breathing labored as I held a hand to where the bullet hit me, feeling the blood stain my hand as the coppery smell met my olfactory senses.

Weakly, I lifted my head to look up at Eggman, only to find that he wasn't there. In his place I saw Shadow, his crimson eyes wide as he stared at me. The pistol he was holding in his hand fell from his grasp to meet the floor.

"Sha…dow…" I weakly said before collapsing to the floor, feeling cold.

* * *

I shot into an upright position. My heart was beating violently against my ribcage and I looked around, only to realize I was still in the room I was staying in. I looked down to my chest to see if there was a hole where a bullet had shot me only to find none. I even looked under my shirt just to make sure and found nothing.

"_It was only a dream. Or a nightmare._" I thought.

I realized that it was already morning as the sun shone through the window nearby. I got out of bed and went over to the window, seeing that it was a nice day. Maybe I would go outside and relax some.

I went over to the little table and picked up a pencil and notebook before leaving the room. When I got downstairs I saw that no one was around and left the house through the front door.

"_They must still be asleep._" I thought.

I started walking through the grass to a hill that had a tree nearby. After making it to the top I sat down under the shade, by back against the trunk of the tree. I took in a deep breath of fresh air and breathed out before opening the notebook to a blank page, taking the pencil in my right hand to start drawing and chose to draw Shadow. I only knew how to draw Shadow from a website that provided you with a step-by-step how to draw tutorial in order to do so. Right know I was trying to draw him out of memory by using the steps.

It didn't take me long to finish drawing, but I spent more time working on his eyes. Even if my drawing was the closest thing to official in my eyes, it didn't seem to serve the real Shadow any justice at all. Even the way I drew his eyes did very little to actually express the powerful emotions that I've seen him show in person. His eyes were just that powerful when expressing his emotions that it was still hard for me to believe he was real. I don't even think his official art did him justice. Now that I've finished the drawing I kinda wished I had colored pencils or something to color him in. Too bad I didn't grab any (if there even were any inside Cream's House).

I couldn't help but think back to that dream I had before waking up. It felt real…I could even remember feeling cold and the smell of blood. I held my left hand to where the bullet had hit me on my chest in the dream. I could remember what it felt like and how I hadn't been able to scream in pain. Eggman was the one that shot me but when I had looked up Shadow had been in his place with a gun in his hand, as if he had been the one who actually shot me.

"_What does this mean?_" I thought, feeling slightly confused.

"So this is where you've been."

My head shot up to where the voice came from and I saw Shadow standing in front of me a few feet away from me. I felt scared for seeing him but I stopped myself.

"_It was just a dream, remember?_"

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I told him. "I was just surprised to see you, that all."

Even though he didn't say anything I had a feeling he didn't buy it. I don't blame him. Without saying anything Shadow started walking over to where I was until he stood to my left, his arms crossed. I leaned back against the tree enjoying the breeze in the air as it blew the grass and causing the leaves in the tree I sat under rustled.

"What's that you have?"

I looked up at Shadow from where I sat and saw him looking at my lap. I immediately realized that he was referring to the notebook on my lap with my uncolored drawing.

"It's a drawing I had finished not so long ago." I answered. "Do you want to see?"

Shadow nodded and I handed him the notebook. I saw his crimson eyes wander across the page as he looked at the drawing.

"This is…me." He said.

"Yes. I only did it out of memory, though."

"Impressive." He handed the notebook back to me and I closed it, placing it on the ground to my right with the pencil placed on top.

"Isn't it a nice day?" I asked, looking at him.

"Hn." Was his reply as I watched him nod.

I started to giggle, which caused Shadow to look down at me.

"What is it?"

"We need to work on your social skills." I answered.

"No need to."

"Why? You like being emo?"

"I'm not emo." He stated.

"You're right." I smiled. "You're goth."

"Just because my fur is black doesn't mean I'm goth. If you haven't noticed, I also have red."

"I was just kidding, Shadow. Can't you take a joke?"

"I believe you know the answer to that."

"_I should've known better._" I thought.

"So those people you had me rescue were your family, right?" He asked.

"Yes. My parents and my older and little sisters." I answered.

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes. A lot. Along with my home." I hung my head, looking at my lap.

"Do you want to return?" What was with these questions he was asking me?

"I do, but at the same time I don't. At least…not yet."

"Why?"

I looked up to face Shadow. His eyes held curiosity in them.

"I feel like there's something important I need to do here before I leave. I'm not sure what it is but I know I have to finish it before I can return." I said. "I wish I knew what it was. That way it might be easier for me to accomplish."

"Maybe I could help you."

I felt surprised from him proposition. He would help me?

"Really?" I asked.

"Why not? You've already proven you're not like other humans." He answered.

"How can you help me when I don't even know what it is I need to do?"

"I can't really say. But we'll find out…together."

He held out his hand to me as a small smile (barely noticeable) appeared on his face. I smiled as I placed my hand in his larger one, both of us grasping each others hand while we did a slight shake.

"Thank you." I said.

* * *

ATE: I know. Not much happened and I had little ideas to work from. As for the website I mentioned in this chap. They actually do have a How To Draw Shadow The Hedgehog on it with very easy steps. It really helped me to draw the character and I'll give the link:

(when typing this link in get rid of the spaces)

**http : // images . google . com / imgres? imgurl = http : / / www . dave windett . com / draw / draw_shadow . gif & imgrefurl = http : // www . davewindett . com / draw / shadow . htm l & usg =__9ZKRzD1PcZ36ouNvHh4AnKDRu94 = & h = 911 & w = 640 & sz = 70 & hl = en & start = 1 & tbnid = TQ8w7mWZ1HTNDM : & tbnh = 147 & tbnw = 103 & prev = / images % 3Fq % 3Dhow % 2Bto % 2B draw % 2B shadow % 2B the % 2B hedgehog % 26gbv % 3D2 % 26hl % 3 Den**

This way everyone will know how to draw Shadow. Remember to Review. Thank you!

PS: If any of you have any ideas I'll be glad to use them. Just write them in your reviews. :)


End file.
